The Crusade - Pt8
by kyra
Summary: This is a Buffy/X-files/Charmed crossover. Main characters are Willow, Spike, Xander, Angel, Piper, Mulder and Scully. There would be adventure, romance, friendship and angst. Time-travelling involved although I'm going for an Indiana Jones sort of of adv


Just had a little time and wanted to get something down. Sorry this part is  
so short.  
  
Title: The Crusade (tentative)  
Author: Kyra  
Email: Kyra@mailtag.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Dedication: For everybody who gave me wonderful encouragement :-)  
Author's Note: This is a Buffy/X-files/Charmed crossover. Main characters  
are Willow, Spike, Xander, Angel, Piper, Mulder and Scully. There would be  
adventure, romance, friendship and angst. Time-travelling involved although  
I'm going for an Indiana Jones sort of of adventure. Alot of buddy-buddy  
stuff.  
Feedback: You know what I'm going to say :-)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any new characters  
  
**Part 8**  
  
The musty cave was completely dark and the group who was as good as blind  
could only detect the pungent odor of rot and feces. The squishing sounds  
their feet made on the muddy sand announced their presence and set off a  
flurry of activities, as little animals made a run for the nearest  
emergency hideouts. The cave didn't do much for the cold although they were  
now safe from the furious wind raging outside. As dawn drew near, the wind  
had picked up considerably rendering it impossible for the tired travelers  
to continue their journey. The drop in temperature, which accompanied it  
also made the thick garments that had previously served them well, suddenly  
inadequate.  
  
Although the cave felt rather uninviting, everybody was glad for a shelter,  
any shelter. This was especially true for Angel and Spike, for in addition  
to the wind and cold, they had to be concerned about the inevitable  
sunrise.  
  
The two vampires examined the cave while the eyes of their human companions  
struggled with the darkness. It was small and there wasn't much room for  
the seven of them to maneuver at all. There were obvious signs of previous  
occupants, like twigs that were part of a recent temporary fireplace set in  
the middle and several footprints covering most part of the ground. The  
most telling sign, and what was truly unpleasant about the place was fresh  
human excrement strewn everywhere.  
  
"Aww, _bleeding_ hell. This is just fucking ace. Those dim wits ." Spike  
couldn't quite finish as he took in his surroundings, look of utter horror  
on his face. "Bloody wankers couldn't even drag their fat arses outside."  
  
"Maybe this is one reason to be a vampire." Realizing what he had just  
said, Angel caught himself, and added, "one . miserable reason, that is."  
  
"You aren't totally daft after all, peaches." Spike couldn't help a  
chuckle.  
  
"Gee, thanks, I'm starting to learn that." Angel replied sarcastically.  
  
Seeing as there really weren't any alternatives to this cave, Spike  
searched for the cleanest spot and proceeded to make himself comfortable.  
"Don't mention it. And stop fannying around already. You made your point.  
You're a clean freak. Now get on with your unlife and make us some fire."  
  
"You certainly are in a hurry, Spike. Feel at home already? Figures."  
  
Spike knew one thing Angel absolutely couldn't stand was filth and decided  
to just make the best of the situation and let Nancy boy's distress  
entertain him.  
  
"Well, someone _has_ to be the leader. Can't shirk when you're around  
poofs."  
  
"Guess what I've learned so far?" Piper butted in.  
  
"All guys are big babies?" Willow offered.  
  
"Got that one down ages ago."  
  
"Guys are whiny?"  
  
"There's that, and, all the men here detest each other."  
  
"A fair observation. I just hope I aren't included in this hate club of  
theirs." Mulder answered.  
  
"You're talking about Xander, Angel and Spike? Well, Xander hates vampires,  
Spike pretty much hates everyone, Angel and Spike have history. You could  
say Angel and Xander have history too, only it doesn't go as way back."  
Willow explained.  
  
What followed was a couple of swears and curses as all their eyes finally  
adjusted to the darkness.

[Part 9][1]

   [1]: master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=57372



End file.
